


Jily Drabbles - Evolution of a Crush

by MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld/pseuds/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld
Summary: These are drabbles that I've posted on tumblr in the past and want to archive here. Just tiny, sort of chronological, snippets in support of this ever-important declaration: "Nah, she didn't." <3





	1. But she smiled...

On October 12, 1976, James Potter asks Lily Evans out for the 78thtime. He is standing and she is seated by the lake with her friends, chatting and enjoying the cool autumn air. She looks up at him after he asks and shakes her head wearily.

“Potter, this is absurd,” she says, sounding exasperated. “Can’t you just get over it, already?”

James grins and waggles his eyebrows at her. “Maybe it would help if you let me get under you first?”

“ _Ugh_.” Lily rolls her green eyes so hard it looks painful, but one side of her mouth tugs upward in the barest hint of a smile. She quickly suppresses it, and with a wave of her wand, sends James flying twenty feet backwards and into the lake fully clothed.

He flails and comes up gasping for air. The sixth-year Gryffindor girls burst into cheers and raucous applause, and Lily gathers her things and marches away. Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald follow her, giggling.

James drags himself back to land, where Peter Pettigrew is dumbstruck, but Sirius Black is literally roaring with laughter and Remus Lupin is shaking his head with an amused expression on his face. “Why do you antagonize her?” Remus asks. “It never ends well.”

Wringing out his robes, James grins at his friends and shrugs. He’s thinking of that smirk on Lily’s lips just before she tossed him in the lake.

“Totally worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first (if not the very first) Jily pieces I wrote, a few years ago now, and I still love it. But since then I've backed away from the idea that James asked Lily out *constantly,* if only because that behavior is creepy. So, I think it's more than the once we see in canon, but far less than the 78! (I think I thought of it as twice a week for a school year) I put in here, lol.


	2. In Which A Crush May Be Revealed

“Rough practice, then?” Mary asked, as Marlene entered the dormitory with a face like thunder.

“Potter’s in a foul mood. Jones is injured, so he’ll have to play Seeker tomorrow.”

“So? James is a great Seeker, isn’t he?” Dorcas asked.

“Too right—always playing with that Snitch,” Mary added.

Lily absently turned a page in her book, her eyes focused elsewhere. “Mmhmm. He’s dead skilled with his hands.”

The girls glanced at each other, then burst into giggles. “Dead skilled, you say?”

Lily blushed. “Oh, shut it! I just meant—his reflexes—we’ve all seen him, with the Snitch, and—”

“You wouldn’t mind seeing what else he can do with his hands, eh?” Marlene waggled her eyebrows, and laughter echoed through the room again.

Lily snatched a pillow and threw it at her friend, annoyed as much by Marlene’s suggestion as by the realization that it might be true.


	3. Lily's Unofficial Initiation

(A Marauders headcannon)

Once during 7th year, before they’re actually dating, Lily covers for James after he pulls a prank by telling McGonagall that she “solemnly swears” James was with her all afternoon. Later…

“You heard what she said?” James’ eyes twinkled behind his glasses.

Peter gasped (he’s dramatic). “‘I solemnly swear.’”

“Bloody hell.” Sirius smirked. “Does Evans have a bit of Marauder in her?”

Remus snorted. “She will if James has his way.”

James chuckled, but Sirius sighed. “Merlin curse it.”

“What?”

“You’re going to marry her.”

“So?”

“Nothing.” Sirius slung an arm around James’ shoulders. “I just hate when you’re right.”


	4. Considering a Broom Cupboard

Rounds completed, Lily and James began the long walk back to Gryffindor tower. At the end of one corridor, Lily’s eyes lingered on a supply closet, its door slightly ajar. James noticed, and smirked. “What’s the matter, Evans? Lamenting a good broom cupboard gone to waste?”

“What!? No!” Lily’s face flushed scarlet.

“Because if you are,” he continued, “it needn’t. Go to waste, that is.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Lily huffed indignantly. “You’re incorrigible!” She stomped away, forcefully ignoring the increasingly familiar feeling that, instead of hating that Potter was flirting with her, she really wanted to flirt back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I noted when I posted this on tumblr, my headcanon is that the flirting started long before this, but I enjoy flustered Lily and I like this scenario :-)


	5. Trust Falls

They’d spent most evenings this last month studying together in the prefects’ office, seated so close their knees touched and James’ forearm brushed Lily’s whenever he turned a page. She usually enjoyed those evenings, he could tell.

Tonight, though, she kept sighing. It made James nervous.

He ruffled his hair. “Spit it out, Evans.”

Lily scowled. “I think I’m falling for you.”

“Oh. Is that all?” James tried, and failed, to suppress a grin. "You needn’t worry. I fell ages ago, so I’m here, just waiting to catch you.” He put an arm around her and squeezed. "Whenever you’re ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I'll try to move some of my other older tumblr stuff over here soon, but in the meantime, hope you enjoyed these drabbles!


End file.
